Camp Half-Blood's Perfect Christmas
by CherishWhatMakesYouUnique
Summary: This year, Chiron has decided to throw the demigods a perfect Christmas. When his plan keeps getting pushed back by unfortunate circumstances, will he still have time to pull of a perfect Christmas? Post Blood of Olympus.


**Hello everybody! I decided to write this cute little story for the holidays, to make up for my lack of updating. **

**Disclaimer: I am not a genius. Therefore, I am not Rick Riordan, and do not own PJO, Or The Heroes of Olympus. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

3rd person POV-Chiron

It was the night before Christmas, and all throughout camp, Chiron was scrambling to gather all of the demigods up.

To rejoice that all the chaos from Gaia and the Romans was over, Chiron had decided it was time for the demigods to relax and celebrate Christmas together, before they all went home for the holidays.

The problem was that every time Chiron had tried to gather all of the demigods up, something always interrupted him. Now it was Christmas Eve, and a large majority of the campers left to visit their families, but nevertheless, Chiron still wanted to make this Holiday special for the remaining campers.

He would have been able to celebrate the first week of December, but a scene created by Leo Valdez had wrecked it.

You see, Leo was trying to hang Christmas lights in his cabin, when things got a little out of hand. It turned out he "accidently" lit half of his cabin on fire including his own bunk, which once belonged to Charles Beckendorf.

So of course the whole camp had to pitch in to repair the Hephaestus cabin, and for a week all he heard was, "Leo how could you be so stupid?" And he also saw a look of death in the eyes of Leo's siblings, that had been affected, by the rogue Christmas display.

But of course the kid who has comebacks for everything shot back" Your sad? My poor Wubbzy suffered third degree burns!"

"Who is Wubbzy?" the campers asked.

"She's no one anymore." Leo replied.

And with that spread the rumor that at sixteen, Leo Valdez still slept with a stuffed animal.

With the Hephaestus cabin back in order, Chiron decided to give his surprise another chance a week later.

He had almost pulled it off when he heard arguing outside the big house. He immediately knew it was Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll.

With a groan, he got up to inspect what was going on. He found the pair on the porch of the big house, surrounded by the rest of camp. He asked an Athena boy what was going, and he motioned to something dangling from the overhang of the big house, mistletoe.

With that Chiron pieced together what happened. Someone had put it there on purpose, probably the Aphrodite, Hermes, and Demeter cabins, knowing that Travis and Katie would walk under it.

What also gave their plan away was the fact that every time Kate yelled "I'm not kissing you!" at Travis the members of those two said cabins would laugh. Chiron was so tired of these two arguing, he almost wanted to leave and have them work out their differences on their own.

Unfortunately, Chiron knew that he couldn't just leave because the whole camp was there. So he did what he had to do.

He put them in time out, everybody in time out. He knew that by doing this he wouldn't complete his plan, but you never reward children having temper tantrums.

After the argument was forgotten Chiron attempted his plan again, but this time he was blown off by the children of Aphrodite wanting to go Christmas shopping.

Not wanting another argument he let them go, and now here he was Christmas Eve, wondering why he was even bothering with his plan that failed three times before. But he really did want to reward the campers for working so hard.

So after lunch, before he turned everyone loose, he announced that he was thinking of taking them to cut down a Christmas tree, and then come back here to have a Christmas party. He waited for the complaining to start, but surprisingly everybody was excited.

He decided to break the demigods into groups. He had some of the older kids come with him to find the tree, while he left the youngsters and the rest of the teenagers to set up for the party.

He gathered up the demigods he was taking with him, and piled them into the camp van. They drove upstate and found the perfect Evergreen, to adorn Camp Half-Blood's big house.

They arrived back to camp half-blood, to the smell of Christmas cookies, and a cozy fire.

After a delicious dinner of ham, mashed potatoes, salad, rolls, and vegetables, came dessert. The campers feasted on pecan pie, Christmas cookies, and hot chocolate until they had no room left for more.

Once their post-dinner nap was over, Chiron gathered the campers to decorate their new found Christmas tree, with leftovers from Leo's display of terror.

Once nothing else could be put on the tree, the campers exchanged gifts, and for possibly the first time, Chiron heard no arguing.

To end the night, the Apollo cabin lead the group in caroling.

When it was finally getting late, Chiron sent everyone to bed, to dream about sugar plums, instead of monsters.

When everything was quite, Chiron reviewed the day's events. He didn't think he could have planned a better day; even he could have done it three more times.

**A/N I hope you liked it! It was sweet with just a touch of humor. Since I'm on break, I'll will definitely updating Biology, and Beauty Pageant, or family feud? I also might add a few surprises. **

**I hope you have a fabulous holiday season!**

**-Cherish**


End file.
